Network provisioning involves a service provider preparing and equipping a network to provide network services to customers. Provisioners may be individuals who monitor network resources and provision the network accordingly. For example, a provisioner may determine whether more network resources are required to service a specific geographic area based on information available to the provisioner. The service provider may require that the provisioned network comply with various rules. For example, the service provider may require that the network implement a diversity scheme. Diversity in a network means that two or more communications channels are used to communicate between network devices. If one channel fails, communication between the network devices is not lost because another channel remains active.
Historically, it has been difficult for provisioners to provision to the network to properly comply with the service provider's diversity scheme simply because it is difficult to track the physical location of each network resource and diversity relationship among all resources. While the network may seem to comply with the diversity scheme, many supposedly diverse channels share a similar risk. For example, two different fibers may be used to communicate between two network devices, giving the appearance of diversity. However, two seemingly diverse fiber optic cables may run through the same pipe before reaching their eventual destination. As a result, the two fiber optic cables share a similar risk (e.g., a single incidence could damage the pipe and sever all of the fiber optic cables within that pipe). Accordingly, a system is needed that helps provisioners properly provision a network to comply with the service provider's diversity scheme.